iMight Watch Him Die
by SupButterCup
Summary: "FREDDIE NO! No Freddie. I swear if you die I will revive you then I WILL KILL MYSELF JUST SO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL! *beeeep*   iCarly with some Grey's Anatomy dedicated to 'Luv and H8'


**Thank you to Luv and H8 for telling me to write again. And everyone on the iCarly Wiki Chat who gave me motive. **

**SeddieFever SeddieCherry especially… This story is dedicated to the 3 of you.**

Sam's POV

I was anxiously waiting in the hospital, biting my thumb nail and my leg was shaking. I knew if I spoke I would lose it and break down. I scanned the room and saw a few doctors begging one asking if they could be on the case. Then I saw his doctor. I got up nervously and walked over to her.

"Umm," I cleared my throat. "Doctor…." I forgot her name.

"Yang, Dr. Yang." She said in a monotonous voice.

"My husband is in surgery, and I honestly forgot everything you told me." I said with my voice shaken. This was quite out of character for me.

"Benson, right?" She asked and I nodded. "As of now they are removing glass and-" She mentioned more medical terms and such I didn't understand. "But Dr. Torres is the best of the best."

"Do you have a cafeteria?" I asked not even knowing if she was finished.

"Yeah but the food kinda sucks."

"I just need some jerky and fat cakes. Do you know when I will be able to see my husband?"

"Shouldn't be too long he is in good shape. We did find some bruises on his arm though has he been in a previous accident?"

"Ohhhh ummm, he ran into a wall…" I lied not wanting her to know I caused the bruises.

"Umm excuse me?" I heard a somewhat peppy voice ask and I turned around. "Are you Sam Puckett?" A woman with shoulder-length blonde hair asked me. I nodded.

"I'm Dr. Arizona Robbins, a pediatrician and a lot of my kids love your webshow." She said smiling.

"Oh well thank you, my husband has been in a bad car crash, so was I but I just needed a few stitches." I said pointing to the bandages on my arm and forehead. "They said he is being taken care of by Dr. Torres."

"She is great." She was now beaming.

"Robbins here is married to Callie Torres." Dr. Yang said nonchalantly then sipped on a large Fat Shake.

"I miss him." I said my voice cracked.

"When I proposed to Callie, we were hit by a truck. I know exactly how you feel, I couldn't live without her and she was saved. Your husband may or may not make it, but you love him and he loves you and that is what I think saved Callie." Now her voice was shaky and she held my hands.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I was now remember everything, the first kiss, the second kiss, the first date, the first time, the fights, the proposal, the wedding, the fan wars, the looks, the crash. The crash, he swerved out of the way as a truck came. It hit his side of the car.

_Flashback_

"_What about the name Jessica?" He asked then I scrunched up my face. _

"_Ally?" I suggested but he just shrugged. _

"_Boy names." He said. "Ian." _

"_No on a show he was a murderer." _

"_So?" _

"_No." I said. "Buster!"_

"_Too typical." He said. _

"_Ralph." Now I was just calling out names. _

"_Let me sleep on it."_

"_Okay."_

"_Enough talking about dog names, let's change the subject." _

"_Okay, WOAH!" Then he swiftly turned the car and I felt a huge crash. I don't remember anything beyond that. _

_End of Flashback_

"I'm going to go check on him for you." Arizona said and she patted my arm.

"So what's the story with your webshow?" Dr. Yang asked.

"It started in the eighth grade and went on until twelfth grade, regularly, we still do updates every once and a while. Like weddings and big events. I still can't believe people still watch it."

"SAM!" I heard Carly yell I ran over to hug her, now with tears running down my face. I gave Spencer a quick hug too. He didn't look like wanted to he talk.

"He is in great hands and I will be receiving an update soon." I said before she could ask.

"Sam," Arizona said. "You can see him, he is asleep and we are not sure when he will be up. He is stable."

"Can you show us to his room?" Carly asked.

"Of course follow me."

We walked in to his room, and he was hooked up to wires and machines. The heart rate thingy was producing a steady beep, beep, beep. He was bruised and gauze was wrapped around various parts of his body. His limbs were wrapped in bandages and even with all that, he looked peaceful as he slept. I walked over, squeezing Carly's hand and sat down on a chair near his bed.

"Sam, talk to him. I am just here for support; don't talk to me talk to him like I'm not here." Carly said as she squeezed my hand back.

"Freddie I love you so much. I- I need you. Don't die on me. Because-" I was then interrupted by the heart thingy, it started beeping fast.

"NURSE!" Carly stood up and yelled. Spencer came running in along with the nurse. She did all of these nurse-things and told someone to page Torres.

"NO FREDDIE!" I yelled and Spencer grabbed me by my arms and tried to pull me back, but I tried to run at Freddie. "Freddie I swear, I SWEAR, if you die I will revive and then I WILL KILL MYSELF JUST SO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!" I was yelling and tears were burning my face. I didn't have the strength to wipe them away, because that was Freddie's job. Then I heard a beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. The line on the thingy was flat. "NO!" I screeched, now Carly was crying.

The nurses and doctors did that 'clear' bzzzzzzzzzz shock' thing on Freddie and then his heart rate went steady again. Spencer loosened his grip and fell on to a chair then buried his face into his hands. Carly did the same and brought her legs to her chest. I fell to the side of his bed and just let the tears stream down my face.

"Is everything okay?" A woman with dark hair asked. "Oh, wow." She said looking at all the crying people.

"Are you Callie Torres?" I said trying to pull myself together.

"Yes, you must be Sam." She said smiling. "Arizona told me all about your situation, and she cried. I think I wouldn't have worked as hard if she didn't tell me that, because she went through the same thing with me in that bed."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He should be fine, but it will take a while." She smirked. "He saved you. Based on the evidence we learned it would've been a head on collision, if he hadn't swerved you would both most-likely be dead."

After a while of sitting in Freddie's room, his eyes opened. I have never felt more relieved and more terrified in my entire life. I asked Carly and Spencer if Freddie and I could have a moment alone. When she left we just sat in silence for who knows how long just gathering my thoughts and wondering how to start.

"Freddie, why did you do it?" I asked breaking the silence.

"It was a reaction, adrenalin rush, something I didn't have enough time to think through." He said weakly.

"Don't you think it's weird?"

"What's weird?"

"People knew if you married me you would end up in the hospital." I said sniffling and all the sudden he had the strength to sit up a bit.

"Come here." He said as he scooted over and made room for me to sit. He wrapped the arm that wasn't broken around me and I nuzzled my head lightly into his shoulder not wanting to hurt him. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my shoulder.

"Freddie?" I asked quietly, if I talked any louder I wouldn't be able to hold back more of my sobs. It gets tiring holding back tears for most of your day.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Don't leave me."

"Why would you think I would leave you?" He said lifting me up to stare at my watery eyes. "Why would you ever think that?" He seemed angry at the thought.

"Because, I know you tend to break up with girls after you save their lives." I cried and he laughed a bit.

"I won't leave you Sammy." He knew I hated that, Sammy; the whole sentence described our relationship. He did it to bug me but he means that he loves me with all his heart, I get it all from that.

"I don't want a dog." I said sitting up with my sobs coming to an end.

"Why?"

"I want a baby." I said talking like a five year old.

"That can be arranged."

"Well I already started planning." I smiled weakly.

"Okay then…" He looked at me all confused.

"I think I'm pregnant."

**THE END**

**I may continue this as a separate story, but only if you guys think I should. Thanks to all ya'lls from the chat and to anyone who reviews or favorites! **

**IF you see any mistakes let me know and I will change them. **


End file.
